Conventional chat information systems interacting with users in natural language, such as talking personal assistants for mobile phones, typically get information from their own knowledge databases or external communication services, such as search engines, databases, expert systems, and others. With the continued growth of social networks and human interactions with the chat information systems, it becomes possible to direct some user requests to other users interacting with the chat information systems or users whom the chat information systems can reach via external communication services. For example, the chat information systems can reach users of social networks via social network user interfaces. Therefore, there is a need for methods of getting information from people that the chat information system can reach via different channels including external communication services, such as social networks, forums, dedicated question answering services, and others.